Ignorance is Bliss
by scratch-this
Summary: While captured by Nerissa something unexpected happens between Caleb & Irma. Will the others discover the truth? Does the pair want them too? [CalebIrma, CalebCornelia]


**Disclaimer: **W.I.T.C.H. belongs to the lovely people at Disney. I'm just a fan.

**Setting: **Season two of the W.I.T.C.H. cartoon, because really Comic!Caleb and Comic!Irma don't interact enough for anything to happen.

**Pairing:** Mainly Irma/Caleb, with a dash of Cornelia/Caleb for angst. Also, no flames if you don't like the pairing. Please spare me your stupidity at not being open to new ideas. Your problem, not mine.

**Rating:** M for Mature, if your underage don't blame me for any loss of innocence. Also, please keep in mind I'm trying to keep this as real as possible. They are young and I'm not going to write underage sex (well not for this story anyway) but if your not a prude you are well aware that there is more to being intimate than just sex. _enter devious_ _smirk here._

**Warning:** Un-betaed. If you're good with grammar and would like to help me out I'd be more than happy to have you. :)

* * *

**Ignorance is Bliss**

Part I – Bliss Begins with One

Irma wasn't quite sure how she had managed to get herself into this position. Maybe it was the fact that Nerissa's cave was causing her lips to turn blue and her fingers to lose feeling. Or maybe she had subconsciously willed Caleb to press his lips oh so firmly against her own. Although, she highly doubted this was the case. Her mind control powers were still relatively new and normally it took a conscious amount of effort on her part to work.

Regardless of reason, she was unsure whether she minded kissing Caleb. He tasted like a mix of some type of pot roast and watered-down wine. (Not that she had ever tasted wine before. Okay, her mother had once let her have a sip, but it wasn't like she was a regular drinker or anything.) His lips were surprisingly soft and she wondered how that was possible in such a medieval world as Meridian. _Did they even have chapstick there?_

She should probably stop this before it got out of hand. Granted, she had pretty much already crossed the line between 'safe and friendly relationship with best friend's boyfriend' and 'what the heck? get your tongue out of your best friend's boyfriend's mouth.' _Right, so, just say "Caleb, get off of me."_ But, unfortunately for Irma, it was getting harder and harder to care about friendship laws when said best friend's boyfriend began sucking, biting, and tugging on a very sensitive earlobe. The little moan that escaped her lips was entirely unintentional.

Caleb's hand brushed her stomach on the naked skin between her jeans and tee shirt. Her breath hitched mercilessly in her throat. _Now Irma!_

Said hand began traveling upward under her shirt moving in the direction of her breast. _Irma, NOW!_

"Caleb," She sputtered just as his fingers caressed the skin directly beneath her breast, slipping under her bra and creeping higher. Her eyes went wide and all the air flew from her lungs in one giant huff. _Oh, my God._

"Yes, Irma?" He asked, his hot breath melting her ear and neck. She shivered a little at the sensation.

"I think that," she started, but soon stopped when his fingers begin to tease her nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and pointer finger. She let out a soft cry.

"Hmm?" was his reply and she could swear she felt him smirk as he began to explore the junction at her neck and shoulder.

She tried again "We should…" He gently flicked her nipple causing a slight amount of pain to the hard little mound and then began to tease as if in apology. She hissed at the enjoyable contrast of pain and pleasure.

"We should what?" He asked and she couldn't help but think he was mocking her. But she didn't care anymore. She didn't care that Caleb was taken. She didn't care if this could permanently scar her friendship with Cornelia if she ever found out. She **just did not care**. All that mattered to her at this moment was the throng of new sensations Caleb was eliciting from her.

With a new found rush of defiance, Irma's hand grabbed Caleb's mass of brown hair jerking his gaze to meet hers. She stared at him for only a second before whispering breathlessly, her aqua eyes resolute with her decision "Don't stop." He smiled and kissed her. Hard.

* * *

**Author Stuff:**

Yes, Caleb drinks wine and no he is not drunk. I based the wine thing off of the fact that in European countries, namely Italy (where W.I.T.C.H. was created), children and teens drink wine regularly, watered down of course. Also, seeing as how he does come from a medieval sort of dimension he probably drinks wine quite often.

Also? I like pot roast. It's yummy.


End file.
